fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party XI (OwtheEdgehog)
Not to be confused with KirbiMiroir's Mario Party XI. Mario Party XI (called Mario Party 11 by fans) is the eleventh home console installment of the Mario Party series, is the twenty-second installment overall, and the first installment to be released to the Nintendo Switch. It was developed by Nd Cube and published by Nintendo. Unlike Mario Party 10 and Mario Party 9 (home console installment-wise), Mario Party XI returns to the normal gameplay that appeared in the original Mario Party up to Mario Party 8. Story TBA! Modes Story Mode A single-player mode where the player selects a character and follows through the game's storyline, playing against CPUs in a 4-player Battle Royale, though on Bowser Jr.'s Casino Calamity, and on Bowser's Lair of Despair, they will play against some of Bowser's minions in the roster (Spike, Boo, Blooper, Shy Guy, Paratroopa, Hammer Bro., and/or Bandit) in either a Duel Battle, or a Battle Royale. At the end of each board, the player will have to face a the board's boss if they place first on the board, otherwise they will be forced to replay the board or quit. Beating the boss will cause the player to continue forward to the next board, and losing will give the player a chance to replay the boss and try again, or quit. Party Mode A multi-player mode where up to 4 players (8 players if you do a Partner Royale), either controlled by humans or CPUs and select a board to play on if it is unlocked. The player can change the CPU difficulty, enabling or disabling hazards/gimmicks, Bubbles and Bonus Stars, change the number of turns (10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, or 50 turns), etc in the settings menu. There are many ways the player can play in Party Mode: *'Battle Royale': A free-for-all battle. Four player select their own characters, select a board to duke it out on, and play against others in minigames which involves skill, endurance, dexterity, etc to see who is the superstar. *'Team Battle': A 2v2 battle. Two players team up against the other two players and duke it out on a board, partaking in 2v2-based minigames. *'Duel Battle': A 1v1 battle against two players, who duke it out on a board, participating in Duel minigames only. *'Partner Battle': A mode that returns from Mario Party 7, where up to 8 players that form into 4 teams of 2, can duke it out on a board, playing unique, 8-player minigames. Unlike Mario Party 7, players can play separately from each other. Gameplay As stated before, Mario Party XI returns to the old gameplay formula seen from the first Mario Party game up to Mario Party 8; all players move around the selected board, landing on spaces that either assists or hinders player in some form or another. Scattered across the boards are Bubbles, which act similar to the Orbs, Capsules, and Candies from Mario Party 5, Mario Party 6 and Mario Party 7, and Mario Party 8 respectively, which the player can collect, but can only hold up to three of them at once, and can either buy or sell Bubbles at shops. Coins can be collected across the board, by certain events, doing well in minigames, and can be used to gain a Star for twenty coins. After the four player cycle, a minigame is played, depending on what space each player lands on, a Free-for-All, 2v2, or 3v1 Minigame will be played. Before the last five turns starts, a mini-event occurs, and the player in last place gains a random Bubble as a constellation prize, the coins received/taken away from Blue and Red Spaces are increased by two, and landing on the same space as someone will trigger a Duel Minigame between the two players. During the last turn, all Bubbles cannot be obtained, either by passing Bubble Spaces or buying them at the shop, and after all turns are up, the Bonus Star ceremony will play out (if it is turned on), and then the player with the most Stars and Coins will become the Superstar, and all coins collected by players will be added to the Bank, and all stars collected add up to about fifty coins. After getting first place in a board in Story Mode, the player will face a boss, otherwise they will receive a Game Over and be forced to replay the board. After beating the boss, the player moves on through the mode to the next board, however if they lose, they will be given the options to replay the boss and try again or quit. Playable Characters Mario Party XI has a total of twenty-three characters in its roster, the most out of all other installments. Some characters from past games reappear, though some are excluded, like Magikoopa, and Koopa Kid. Table credit goes to ; slightly altered. Boards New boards Amiibo boards TBA! Retro boards Spaces Bubbles Bubbles can be obtained by passing Bubble Spaces and buying some from the Bubble Shop. There are many different types of Bubbles: *'Player' bubbles are used on the player before they do the dice roll. Gives the player 3-10 coins when using these sometimes. *'Tricky' bubbles are used before the player moves. *'Rush' bubbles are used when the player is moving. *'Trap' bubbles are thrown on a space, and triggers when another player lands on said space. Gives the player 3-10 coins when using these sometimes. *'Roadblock' bubbles are thrown on a space, and triggers when the player passes through said space. Gives the player 3-10 coins when using these sometimes. Minigames :Main article: Mario Party XI/Minigames Gallery OWMarioPartyXI.png|The game's logo. Trivia *im currently playing a mario-themed monopoly board game. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Party Games Category:Fan Games Category:2021